fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA001
Synopsis During a lengthy boat ride, Yazmyne reads on the Pokemon who would could become her very first Pokemon partner, having to choose between Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Yazmyne reads on their natural stats and evolutionary lines and cannot come to a finite descision. Yazmyne then thinks about her brother who started out his jounrey with Umbreon as an Eevee but he chose Totodile to be his Starter Pokemon from Johto. Then he chose Torchic when the family came to Hoenn. Yazmyne begins regretting her decision not to take the Mudkip Professor Birch offered her, but reconsiders again since she wanted the first Pokemon of her journey to be the regional starter of the first place she travels. Yazmyne takes another look at the magazine, imagining Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise as her Pokemon facing Lance's Dragonite. Yazmyne's fantasy ends with her saying Venusaur wouldn't stand a chance. '' ''After the lengthy boat ride from the Hoenn region Yazmyne arrives in Kanto where she is immediately greeted by one of Professor Oak's assistants, Tracy and his Azumarill. They board a jeep and drive to Professor Oak's lab. During the ride, Tracy explains the work he does for Professor Oak as well as the Professor's research. Upon arriving, Yazmyne sees the fruits of Oak's research, which includes scores of Pokemon in the open interacting with each other as several researchers watch carefully. Tracy explains that when Oak sends off a new trainer, he gives them permission to store their Pokemon at his lab whenever they cannot carry anymore. Oak often performs research with the Pokemon, with the trainer's consent of course. Oak discovers about the different types of food the Pokemon eat as well as what they enjoy, the enviornment they thrive in best, as well as making sure they all get plenty of exercise. Every now and then, if a trainer sends over money, Oak will higher a trainer to teach the Pokemon a particular move the Pokemon wants to learn. '' ''Yazmyne is very fascinated by all she sees especially the high leveled Pokemon who are at the laboratory. Yazmyne states that she has a lot of work to do before she's ready to compete against those kinds of Pokemon. Tracey tells Yazmyne that the Indigo Conference ended two weeks ago and the next one will be in literally fifty-four weeks, giving her that long to raise a powerful team of her own. After Tracey gives Yazmyne a tour of the laboratory, Yazmyne meets Professor Oak and before they can officially begin, Oak has Yazmyne contact her parents who had been blowing up his phone for some time. '' ''After Yazmyne's phone call, she is given a brief run down on what it means to be a trainer, but Yazmyne proudly asserts that she has a bunch of books on Pokemon from her parents. Professor Oak promptly takes away all of the books and after Yazmyne protests Oak asks if she has the stamina to carry a bunch of books for miles. Oak, in turn, gives her a Pokedex, which will allow Yazmyne to scan Pokemon into her dex and learn about them without having to carry such heavy luggage. He also gives Yazmyne a book on different Pokemon ailments and proper cures for them in case her Pokemon get injured and she's not near a Pokemon Center. Oak also presents Yazmyne with PokeBalls with a matching belt and a set of Potions, Antidotes, Paralyze Heals, Ice Heals, and Burn Heals that she places into her back. Yazmyne makes sure to check that her bag is still light and Oak advises Yazmyne to stock on many berries as she can find as being a trainer aften includes living off the land. Oak then correctly guesses that Yazmyne knows a lot about Pokemon Types, so he doesn't need to go over them. Yazmyne, however, says that she hadn't memorized all of the Pokemon from the books she read at home to which Oak reminds her about the Pokedex. '' ''Oak then brings out the three choices Yazmyne has for being a trainer: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander. Yazmyne takes two looks at Charmander and picks him up, thinking that of the starters he would produce the most victories for her as an incredible Charizard, who knows an array of incredibly Dragon-Type moves too. Oak assumes Yazmyne wants Charmander, but the girl says that she'll go with Bulbasaur. Oak asks why and Yazmyne explains that she fantasized about battling Lance, the current Kanto/Johto Champion. Charizard would know Dragon Claw while Blastoise could use Ice Beam or Blizzard to beat Lance's Dragonite, but Yazmyne says that such a strategy against the Champion would be predictable and boring. Yazmyne declares she wants an exciting match with an underdog Pokemon to pull of an incredibly victory, proving that she can be a winner no matter what Pokemon she uses against any opponent. Yazmyne goes to Bulbasaur and asks if it will be her partner. Bulbasaur extends its vines and shakes Yazmyne's hand, agreeing to be her Pokemon. Oak tells Yazmyne that she's got a good head on her shoulders with clearly some powerful imaginations. He tells her that the road to becoming a Champion will take years and if she keeps pressing on, she's certain to succeed. '' ''Oak proceeds to give Yazmyne Bulbasaur's PokeBall and Yazmyne recalls Bulbasaur before sending him right back out. Wanting to start her journey immediately, Yazmyne leaves the laboratory after receiving a basket for food from Professor Oak. Yazmyne then leaves for Route 001 with Bulbasaur, beginning her journey. Major Events *Yazmyne arrives the Kanto region in Pallet Town and meets Professor Oak *Yazmyne receives her first Pokemon, a Bulbasaur *Professor Oak gives Yazmyne a Pokedex and a set of PokeBalls Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Carrie *Dad *Professor Oak *Researchers Pokemon *Bulbasaur (Yazmyne's) *Charmander *Squirtle *Azumarill (Tracey's) *Pidgeot *Rhydon *Jumpluff *Skiploom (three) *Raticate *Poliwrath *Gengar *Pelliper *Probopass *Rapidash *Tauros *Beedrill (two) *Combee (two) *Bulbasaur (magazine; fantasy) *Ivysaur (magazine; fantasy) *Venusaur (magazine; fantasy) *Charmander (magazine; fantasy) *Charmeleon (magazine; fantasy) *Charizard (magazine; fantasy) *Squirtle (magazine; fantasy) *Wartortle (magazine; fantasy) *Blastoise (magazine; fantasy) Category:Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze